


One Night Is All It Takes

by ReefStarStorys



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Clubbing, Dancing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Bar, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hot, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, No Angst, POV Peridot (Steven Universe), Questioning, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReefStarStorys/pseuds/ReefStarStorys
Summary: Peridot goes to a gay bar to see if her feelings for the fairer sex are true.She gets more than she bargained for.(2 parts, smut in chapter 2)





	1. Chapter 1

I took a deep, shaky breath, tapping the side of my leg and suddenly focusing on nature. There wasn't much of it; especially here, but my mind decided it was better to hyperfixate on the slowly rising moon and the small chirps of the birds from the park not 10 yards away.

But then reality hit again and the sound of music from the club sent a chill down my body in nervousness. Thoughts ran through my head…

I shouldn't have come.

Why was I doing this?

I should be in bed…

But I took another deep breath, and stepped into the club. More of a small bar, really, but a burly woman with tied up blonde hair looked me over. I suppose if someone looks too young they ask for ID. Thankfully she seemed me ok to pass, because she returned to looking around the moderately packed bar.

The dance floor was immediately noticebly the busiest. Women of all different kinds danced and cheered each other on. 

This whole experiment yielded immediate results: I found quite a few of them VERY attractive.

I made my way to the corner, wrapping my arms around myself and looking down. It wasn't totally unreasonable or irrational, right? My feelings lately had geared toward woman, and I had somehow bullied myself in going to a lesbian bar to… well, experiment? See how it felt? 

I blushed harder and took another breath, looking up and watching the dozens of women. Some flirted, some drank, some danced, some talked off to the side calmly, some angrily... some were dared by friends to chug a mixed drink of questionable origins…

Things I was painfully inexperienced at.

I smiled a bit. It was kind of funny, at least I thought so. All my brainpower and experiance yet I hadn't done some of the most simplest things…

A bump to my shoulder startled me, and I looked down to see a woman a tad shorter than me with Brown hair and a smirk. "Hey there blondie~"

Oh no…

"H-hi…?" I unwrapped my hands from around myself, hoping it would make me seem more… not panicky.

"What's up? Why you hanging in the corner?" She leaned against the table I was leaning against, keeping a slight smirk but tilting her head. She meant it as a legit question.

"Oh I'm just…" I looked out at all the women dancing. "I uh… just got here."

"Scoping it out? Don't blame you. I'm actually a regular… names Amethyst. You can call me amee." She relaxed a bit. "First time at a gay bar?"

I sighed, relieved I didn't have to say that. "Is it that easy to tell? I have no idea what I'm doing and God I'm not even sure if I like girls but i-" I blushed, looking down again. "sorry…"

"No no, dude, it's totally fine. There's nothing wrong with being curious. And you don't strike me as the type to do it for attention so…" she smiled. "Wanna dance?"

"I am terrible at dancing." I said flatly, but laughed. "I could go for a drink? I just… I really don't know how to act or… god forbid speak… around girls. I'm used to having to dumb it down for those of the male gender and I… well I mean I know there Are dumb girls too but-"

"Well rule one: when introducing yourself, don't ramble so much. Let the other person talk." She smiled and chuckled when I blushed. "I mean it's cute and all but you kinda want to know about the girl youre talking to as well."

I blinked. "Cute?"

"Oh yeah. You? Fucking adorable. But I bet your arms are pretty toned, hmm?" She smirked again.

"W-why would you say that?"

"Instinct. I have a knack for reading women. Makes me a great lesbian, if I do say so myself. You seem like the type who is cute, but won't put up with bullshit. Self defense classes, mild workouts, you're pretty toned. I don't even have to see it."

She was actually spot on. I was always trying to make it where I would be prepared for negative situations. I knew some karate, basic hand to hand, and weak spots on both male and female bodies up and down. A bit of a study habit I guess.

But I was broken from my thoughts by her leading me down to the bar, and before I could even blink she was handing me a drink from the bar. "Here. On me."

"Uh.. listen I don't want to be rude but I hope you realize I'm not really interested in you. Not that you're a bad person, so far… just… I don't know. I'm not sure if I like girls but I can't see myself with you."

I felt guilty, but amee just shrugged and pushed the drink a bit closer. "Don't worry about it! I don't really care. I'd love to help you find someone though! I enjoy matchmaking!"

I took the drink with both hands. "I don't know… I-"

"Hey, tiny."

I looked over to see the bartender, a large woman with dreads dyed rainbow; pretty fitting. "Sorry to interrupt but trust me, Ames is the best lesbian matchmaker you can find. Excellent with people, and matching them. It's almost otherworldly."

"Oh hush, Biz." Amethyst laughed. "But thanks."

The woman gave a small half-hearted wave, before being called by a custamer and leaving quickly to the other end of the bar.

"I suppose… I wouldn't be opposed to… a dance. With someone."

She smiled. "Give me literally 1 and a half minutes and I'll be back." She set down her own drink and jogged off toward the dance floor, leaving me alone again. Well that's just great.

I glanced at my watch, and sure enough, amethyst returned at least before she hit the two minute mark, and tugged on my sleeve. "Okay so this might seem like a bit much but I know for a fact you're gonna have fun. And maybe make a friend~"

I open my mouth to say something, but I'm already being pushed toward the dance floor, as a familier song comes on…

I blushed. It was a bit embarrassing that I knew it. But I found my mind remembering the words.

It's electric...how my lipstick, makes it's own way right into your kiss…

I laugh a bit, but a crowd has formed, and amethyst is somehow able to push through and I nearly pass out from the sight that meets me.

A tall, slim, tan, blue haired woman is standing with a smirk, swaying her hips with eyes closed, but they flash open, revealing them to be just as blue as her hair. She mouths the words.

We're ahead now, should we slow down… should we slow down now…

She turns suddenly, singing along.

Cause I'm, getting some kind of shake, without YOU!

Then the bass drops, and she does as well, swiveling around and starting to roll her hips and throw her hands up as she flawlessly follows the song. 

And I'm in awe. 

But just as suddenly as I began to comfortably admire her, She opens her eyes and out of the dozens of girls, I swear she looks at ME.

And then I'm pushed roughly toward her.

Uh HUH, UH huh!

She catches me, and it only takes a second for me to be spun, her holding my hand and looking down at me with half lidded eyes and the cutest little smile. 

It brings a very bad blush to my face. I try to speak, but I'm pulled up again.

It's electric, how symmetric, we both get…

She seems to whisper it, and it makes me hyper aware of how our bodies fit together. She's only about an inch taller than me, now that I'm up close. And that smile keeps bringing my eyes to her lips. I huff nervously, realizing I'm gripping her arms.

Oh dear God she's RIPPED.

We're in deep now, should we slow down…?

Then we're moving. It's a blur of bass and her eyes and hips rolling and light touches and heavy touches… and then we're face to face, a light blush barely visible in her skin, as her heavy breath hits my lips

It's rare when the panic, in my mind, feels so DAMN GOOD

She leans forward as she mouths it, and just as I think she's going to kiss me, she smiles, only a sliver of air separating our lips so I can feel it.

I'm breathless.

She turned me around, sliding her hands up my arms and holding them up. She intertwined our fingers.

Uh huH! I don't know what it is I feel! But I know it's MY emotions going in for the kill!

Then she's swaying, guiding me along until she suddenly releases one hand and twirls me, releasing the other hand and sending me into a wall of girls, who catch me and cheer. Laughing as I blush deeply and stumble back onto my feet.

Dear God, I AM gay…

Suddenly there's laughing in my ear, and Amethyst is pulling me back away from the crowd. "You okay there?"

"Who is she?" I murmur, dying to know.

"Oh, that's Lapis. I kinda meant like… in the crowd…" she tilted her head. "I was trying to get you out of your awkward shell. That was really cool!"

"She's beuatiful." I whisper, still blinking and focusing on how close she had been. "Lapis, huh?"

Suddenly she seemed nervous. "Oh uh… yeah but look Lapis is just kinda… well she's super confident? I thought… don't go falling for her, yeah? She's really distant."

"Why?" I blinked back into the present. "I mean why is she… distant?"

"No one knows. She's just… weird like that."

I look up, seeing a flash of blue hair up in a loft area, leaning over a rail.

She turned slightly to look at me, meeting my eyes. It seemed neither of us could look away…

But I saw conflict on her face, and she turned, moving away from the rail and out onto a balcony.

Amethyst suddenly punched me, making me look down. "Don't go fooling yourself, Blondie. Lapis is… it's hard to describe, okay? But no one's ever got to talk to her closely. It's always confidant flirting and sexy dancing and then…" she looked up toward where the blue haired girl disappeared. "... I don't want you to-"

I was already forcing myself through the crowd, looking for the stairs and the way to the balcony.

"Or follow your foolish gayby heart I guess…" amethyst murmured.

I found the spiral staircase and jogged up it, apologizing and pushing past several people to the top. It took a second to find the balcony opening, but I pushed past one last group and opened the door, stepping out and taking it in.

It was a beautiful view otherwise, lights and buildings and the moon full, but the blue haired girl breathing out after hitting a cigarette burned a image in my mind that seemed to render me mute. 

Lapis took a second to notice me, and smiled, lifting her cigarette. "Want a hit?"

I blinked, then stepped away from the door. "It's not any hardcore drug, is it? Just nicotine?"

"Isn't that hardcore enough?" She giggled, taking a hit and breathing out again. "But no, just a normal cig."

"Then I'll take a hit." I said shyly. I smoked on occasion, I never could chainsmoke. It would make me sick. But sometimes it could drown out the rest of the world and give me something else to focus on. I really should quit completely.

She smiled and stood up straight, stepping toward me and lightly touching my shoulder, holding it up to my lips. "Go ahead, love."

I hesitated, but leaned forward and took a huff, before moving back and letting the smoke run off my tongue. "... Thanks."

"Thank you." She chuckled, flicking it onto the ground and stomping it out. "For the dance."

I smiled, moving my right arm to grip my left. "I didn't really do much… it's blurry, actually."

"You did beautiful." She murmured, smiling a lazy smile, and leaning back against the rail like she had been when I came out. She stuck a hand out gently. "I'm Lapis." 

I took it, smiling and feeling my chest jump. "Uh.. Peridot."

"Peridot?" She asked. "Hmm. Can I call you Peri?"

"Alot of people call me Dot, actually." I mutter, moving toward the rail and leaning against it sideways. "Never Peri…"

"It's mine then. I claim it." She giggled again, leaning her head back. She looked high, her neck exposed and stretched, her lips formed in a smile, and her eyes opening and closing lazily.

"I won't stop you…" I whisper, watching her. I blush when she turns, meeting my eyes. I glance way nervously, gripping the rail. Where in God's name did I get the confidence to come up here? Because it suddenly seemed gone.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" She murmured, touching my shoulder and making me turn back to her. "Down there, dancing?" Her voice was soft and careful, but her eyes were edged with a deep worry.

"Uh… n-no? I just… overwhelming, yes. Scary? Not really. You…" I laugh, blushing harder. "You probably get it all the time but… you're really beautiful… I…" I rub my forehead. "And I'm really bad with words."

"Pretty, hot, sexy, fine, minx…" she listed them off, getting a bit more agitated with every one. "That's what I get. Beautiful?" She laughs, as if it's funny. "Have to say I do believe you're the first."

"Well I'm not going to lie and say no, you aren't any of those things…" I laugh, but sowly frown. "But it's kinda stupid that people think that's all you are."

She turned again, a blank face, seemingly studying me. It couldn't have been all that long, but it felt like hours, and I became aware of my own heartbeat in my ears.

"Thank you." She said finally, then smiled again. "I owe it to you to not assume you're a panicky scientist who's here to observe homosexual women."

I cough a bit. "Well I… nervous more than panicky, and it's not exactly like that…" I look down. "Apparently I'm easily read."

She laughs. "That's not a bad thing. Don't worry about it." 

Then we fall into a comfortable silence, and I find myself looking at the sky. 

"Why'd you follow me?"

I turned back to her, finding her looking at the ground of the balcony instead of me. "Trust me when I say I'm not the only one who'd dance with a girl as cute as you."

I open my mouth to speak, but close it. Her face seemed darker. Her tone was flat but soft, and hell I may be bad at talking, but it didn't take a genius to see that she didn't think she was worth my time. It made my chest ache.

"I'm not much of a dancer." I replied. "And… I'm cute?" I huffed, blushing a bit as she turned to me with another lazy smile. 

"Absolutely adorable. Pretty too, don't get me wrong." She turned away slightly. "I'm just not really… a relationship person."

It made me remember something, and my chest ached more. 

"So you've been hurt."

Her head shot back to me, and I looked down off the balcony to avoid tearing up. "People suck, huh?" It felt incomplete, but it was understood. Or I took that it was, because she shifted to face the same way I was, our shoulders pressing together.

"They really do." She whispered, and letting it fall back into silence. But strangely… I felt safe. It made me chuckle. I shook my head. 

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Thanks, actually… for this. Not many people have the nerve to try and talk to me."

"You're just a person…" 

We met each others eyes, and I saw another flash of doubt, darkness that hinted she felt differently about herself. 

"Am I?"

I stepped back, meeting her eyes, and glancing at her lips. "Why wouldn't you be?"

"No offence, Peri… but you don't know me." She smiled sadly. "I'm… I'm bad."

"Not to me."

"It's different." She said shakily. "I don't know how to make you understand and I don't want to. Because you don't deserve my mess."

I laughed, rubbing my temple and closing my eyes for a second before meeting hers again. "everyones a mess and everyone feels like it's too much for anyone else to carry and we all suffer." I took a step closer. "And maybe I'm being bold, maybe I'm a little tipsy, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you trash talk yourself."

She opened her mouth, but I pushed forward before she could speak, our lips meeting in a bittersweet kiss. 

I couldn't taste any alcohol on her breath. She wasn't a drinker? I pushed that out of my mind as her arms suddenly cupped my face, separating us by about an inch.

She smiled, and I felt her arms shake when I brought a hand up to steady myself.

"Thank you."

"I'd say it was a bit selfish to just kiss you, I mean that was a bit pushy… I'm sorry… you're just really beuatiful and I'm really panicking and I don't want you to-"

She shut me up by pressing our lips together again, a bit more firmly, and rubbing my cheeks with her thumbs. Her other fingers scratched experimentally at my scalp, making me sigh dreamily into the kiss. I gripped tighter at her arms, just enough to make me feel like I wouldn't fall over. Her hands moved down slightly, cupping my jaw and breaking the kiss again.

"You're really nice." She whispered, smiling and huffing a laugh. "Forgive me if I'm still in disbelief you're here."

I bit back a reply about her kissing me again to triple check I existed. "I was worried about coming here tonight but I can't say I'm not pleased with how it turned out."

She slid her hands down to my shoulders, putting a few more inches of space between us. "I… I don't want to rush. Okay? I mean… I don't want to mess up whatever this is? Dear God I might be rambling…" she turned away.

"Don't worry about it, Lapis." I said breathlessly. Oh god. "Trust me, I'm not ussually this forward or fast or… confident in general, wow."

She laughed again. "Drunk?"

"Tipsy at the very least." I smiled.

She paused, staring at me, and moving a hand to play with some hair behind my ear. "You're really cute."

"I guess." I reply, looking down and smiling. "I've gotten that alot tonight. I believe you've already said it."

"Have I?" She smiled, pulling back and returning to leaning one the railing. 

"Yes." I said, more quietly, then joining her. "Tonight has been weird. I've only been at this club for 36 minutes and I've already danced, drank, and kissed a girl."

"Drank a girl?" She smirked, looking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean."

It fell into silence again, and after a few minutes I sighed. "So uh… besides being a mysterious hot girl from a gay club, what do you do?"

"Wow, what a question." She snorted into a chuckle, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth because of the sound.

It was cute.

She huffed and moved her hand back down. "Well I… Im actually a student at a university a few towns over. I only come here because I have so few classes and it's nice to be somewhere where nobody knows you."

"I go to ATU just about 30 minutes from here." I reply. "I'm a double major."

She smiled. "Psychology."

"No, actually programming and uh… art." I laugh.

She shook her head. "No, I'm a psych major. I wasn't guessing yours."

"Oh." I felt a bit stupid. "Wait really? Psychology?"

"I know, the punk look is a phase." She winked, rolling her shoulders to relieve tension. "I'm gonna let my hair grow out and hopefully the only blue that'll be there by my graduation is the tips."

I smile. "No just… you seem a bit depressed to be a psychologist. Not that I'm trying to say you can't be one-"

"You're not really wrong. But I want to help people get through stuff I know is really hard. And I… well I'm getting better. Slowly. My therapist said my next step is connecting again. To people."

"Well… I'm a connection, aren't I?" I give her a hopeful smile, meeting her eyes.

She smiles back. "Yeah. A pretty good one." She looks down. "I know we're both a bit out of it but… I…" she looks away, then back to me. "Would it be crazy to say I want to see you again?"

"Only if it's crazy I want the same." I laugh, gripping the railing and feeling my head get a bit woozy. "Not at all. You… do you want my number? Or something?" 

"I'll let the alcohol flow a bit before then. Don't want messy scrawled numbers on my arm." She extended her arm, lightly tracing her fingers over it. "You said… programming and art?"

"I'm really into computers." I answer. "I have a knack for coding and software… the art thing is more of a incubated hobby. I'm thinking maybe I work for a gaming company and help develop games? I'm trying to get a minor in game design but it's proving difficult to fit it in."

"You have alot going on." She replied, turning back to me. "All that sounds really cool."

"Yeah but what you do is HELPFUL." I huff, looking down. "I mean… I enjoy the stuff I do but It doesn't really… help people."

"Sometimes you can only help one person. And it's okay if that person is yourself." 

I roll my head back up to meet her gaze. "Oh…? Oh fuck that's… that's kinda deep."

"It's a qoute from somewhere. I forget where. But… it's stuck with me." She looked down again, and I couldn't find anything to say. But a surge of some emotion bubbled up and I scooted closer, pulling a pen out of my jacket and lightly gripping her arm.

She pulled her head up, but didn't fight it as I carefully wrote a 10 digit code on her arm. "Maybe we shouldn't think so much, at least tonight. You come here to let go, and I came here for an experience. Let's have fun, hmm?" I look up with a smile. "Could I possibly be granted a 2nd dance?"

"You said you couldn't dance." She whispered, her mouth teasing a smile.

"Well you're really good at leading me through it. And maybe I could learn something."

She chuckled again, pulling her arm back toward her body and standing up.

"Deal."


	2. ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hnghnghfgg smut but they are babys

It was hard to think, but suddenly I was having flashbacks to that moment. And every moment between then and now. 

3 months and 3 ½ weeks ago we met. Huh. It seemed so much longer. But I thanked the stars I went to that bar.

I was brought back to the present by Lapis pulling away and looking at me with concern. "Is something wrong? You stopped moving…" 

Even after those months of learning to trust each other, Lapis rarely trusted herself. I was quick to shake my head and cup her jaw with my hands "No, no I just… my mind went somewhere. I'm okay."

"Where did it go?" She whispered, a small smile that could almost be taken as a smirk appearing on her face.

"To us. About us." I huffed, blushing. She seemed about to say something, but to avoid embarrassing myself further I kissed her cheek and smiled up at her. "I love you."

She brought a hand up to cover her eyes while smiling. "I… Peridot oh my god." She shook her head and moved her hand back down. "I love you too. Cutie." 

I smiled wider and she moved down to kiss me properly again. I made sure to stay present, scratching lightly at her arms in an unconscious hint for her to move closer.

She hummed and pulled back again, and I sighed as her hands suddenly wove into my hair and massaged my scalp. "What about us were you thinking about?"

It was just a whisper, but her tone was serious. 

"The night we met, mostly…" I answered in an equal leveled whisper. "I didn't mean to I just… it was funny, yeah?"

She smiled, setting just a tad more of her body weight as she continued to play with my hair. "Nerd gets tipsy, dances with girl, turns gay. Pretty funny, yeah."

"Hey… I was questioning. And you don't just "turn gay.""

"You know what I mean." She murmured, sighing and laying her head on my shoulder and relaxing fully. She was a bit heavy, but the pressure holding me down was strangely comforting.

But a blush rose when she nuzzled into my neck and I felt a small smile curl onto her face. She knew it was a weakness. 

Just a strange thing. If she nuzzled into my neck it had a weird effect. I figured maybe I felt a bit vulnarable there?

It didn't really matter, but she liked it. Liked to make me blush. She said it was cute. A Lot of things I did were cute, apparently.

I blinked when she nuzzled again, sighing into my neck, while moving her right hand to intertwine with my left. "You don't have anything tomarrow, right?"

I shook my head gently. "No classes: since the semesters almost over. And I don't have work till Thursday."

She hummed, and then we fell into gentle silence. 

But something was different then usual.

Maybe it was the way her thumb slid over our entwined hands, or the way her slow breathing hit my neck, or the way her left hand massaged lightly at my shoulder…

I felt something in my gut I had felt a few times before. And I blushed harder. Was this really arousing me?? We'd cuddled in a similar way dozens of times now. I squirmed, letting out an involuntary huff of anger towards my own body.

Lapis if course noticed and lifted her head. "Do you want me to get up?"

"No-" I muttered, but she stopped to look at my face. I was about to ask why, when she moved and planted a sweet kiss against my jaw.

And I melted.

Her hands come up to mess with my hair in light touches, while she took the small movement of me relaxing as a hint to continue. And with each kiss I felt my chest… or something else… might burst.

"L-Lapis…" 

She hummed lightly, kissing behind my ear and whispering into it. "What, love?"

My mind had a quick debate. I felt I knew where this was going, but if I was wrong…

I didn't finish the thought. 

"Please… don't stop…"

She nuzzled into the side of my neck with a genuine smile, then kept at the loving kisses. I clenched my toes at the feeling, craving more with each one.

I tilted my head up on instinct, but it made her stop and pull her head up, meeting my eyes. "Peridot…" barely a whisper.

I just looked away, blushing. Fuck.

But her hand turned me back, and I shrunk back, even though her gaze was nothing but warm. She leaned down and pressed our foreheads together. Her eyes… god her eyes… 

She was thinking. I knew that. We had a discussion on moving forward. She had bad experiences…

But she was considering it. My gut knotted in anticipation and worry. Just as I opened my mouth to assure her it was okay, she moved that last inch to connect our lips again. All thoughts ended.

The small pleased hum came that I wasn't sure who from, but her hands were in my hair again and I instinctively gripped her arms. 

She moved back to my neck, kissing; but adding small licks and light scrapes of her teeth. I squirmed, biting my lip. I almost couldn't stand the sensation. It was amazing, but empty and not enough.

But her hands skimmed the bottom of my shirt, and she moved back up to meet my eyes as she rested her hands on my hips. "Is this… is this okay?"

I didn't have the willpower to summon words, so I huffed and cupped her face, leaning up and kissing her. Her grip tightened, her finger rubbing circles and once again giving me the sensation of good, but not enough…

And then she drifted me back into the couch, and I whimpered as she pulled out of the kiss. But she was pulling up my shirt, sending blood straight to my face as she looked me over with love in her eyes. She almost paused, slowing down, but pulled it over my head and tossed it, before leaning down and kissing me again, fiercely but with the same warm care she always had for me.

It was overwhelming… but so GODDAMN perfect. I moaned into her mouth as her hands slid over my bare stomach, and although I felt embarrassed, I shivered and opened my eyes to meet hers when she pulled back again.

"Peri…" another whisper, but lower and… Christ that was not helping. I was likely as red as a tomato, but the care in her eyes kept me focused…

Before she quickly removed her own shirt.

I sputtered as it dropped to the floor, and lapis set her hands back on my stomach. I knew her arms were muscled, but seeing the clear lines of abdominal muscles and firm breasts held by a nice looking black bra reminded me how utterly weak I was. Not to mention gay. Very, very gay.

I could barely breath, but I forced myself to meet her eyes again, looking at me with nothing but love. Even in this… increasingly heated moment, it wasn't dark or lustful or aggresive.

I melted more and leaned upwards, so badly wanting to kiss her. She met me halfway, cupping my face and humming low into my mouth in content. I wanted to scream, but obviosly I wanted her to kiss me even more. My heart beat against my chest uncontrollably, and her hands were gentle but firm; we were pouring ourselves into eachother and it was impossible to stop. Until we had to breathe, of course, but after a breathe she kissed me again, and again after that, running her tongue over my lips gently and moaning as I did the same.

But I moved my hands to her hips, sitting up and pushing her to lean back just a bit. It didn't disturb either of us. But I broke it and moved quickly to kiss her neck, running my hands up over her sides and releasing a shaky breathe. She made a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a intake of breath, as I kissed the base of her neck upwards, until I met her jaw. Her hands slid down to my shoulders and then up into my hair.

It was impossible to not feel her shaking, but her queit noises told me she wasn't hesitant or afraid. I sucked downwards back to the base of her neck before nuzzling, wrapping my arms right around her for a minute. It was too much for both of us. I gave her that calm comforting minute to breath shakily but calm down, her tight grip on my hair softening but not dissapearing.

Though my heart still beat rapidly ismiled and nuzzled again, the feel of her skin against mine beuatiful and warm and everything. I never wanted it to end.

But she pulled back, cupping my face again with a nervous smile and a rare blush across her face. "Im sorry… I love you so much… I want to show you that…but if this is-"

"I want to." I interrupted, gripping her hips again. "oh God I want to. I want to hear more shaky breaths and feel you against me and kiss you…" my voice wavered, and I felt a pang of heat in my stomach. "Dear God you're beautiful…"

Her breath hitched, her blush deepening, but she leaned forward to kiss me again, not as forceful, but very warm and very welcomed after having to try to form words to express the emotions I was feeling.

I was pushed once again down onto the couch, and then my jaw was kissed, then my neck, then my throat, a trail of slow, sensual kisses with lapis's love poured into them. They continued onto my chest, and just as she reached my admittingly less than attractive sports bra, she sat up and slid her hand under the fabric, touching me directly and pulling the thing off.

I squeaked slightly, and she paused, but I smiled at her, and she continued after smiling back.

Then we were kissing again. I didn't bother to try to hold back my increasingly erotic noises. How in stars name did I get here? Being kissed and fondled and loved by Lapis Lazuli, a distant, beautiful girl; way out of my league…

She pulled back again, this time with a huff and a smile that tried and failed to convey her annoyance. "What's with you and letting your mind slip…?" The slight hurt in her voice sent a pang of regret through me.

"I'm sorry… I just… this is everything. And I… I know it sounds stupid but being with you like this has me thinking about you alot. I can't help it." I shrunk back a bit, as her face softened, and she sighed.

She slid her hands up to cradle my jaw, tilting my head up ever so slightly. "It feels… overwhelming, doesn't it?"

"Not in a bad way." I murmur. "It's A LOT. But it's good. And-" I choked a bit on my own thoughts, racing to find the right word. She doesn't let me finish it before kissing me gently. 

"I'm sorry. You're just… you're everything. You know? I feel like I'm rushing… uhm…" she chuckled a bit, but her smile fading into a blank look and meeting my eyes with concerned ones. "Are you okay?"

"Other then being a good 5 degrees hotter then normal I'd say so…" I blush, looking away. "I don't know how to gauge if this is rushed. I've never gotten past kissing. I've never been half naked before, for certain." I laughed a bit, hunching my shoulders a bit in a subconscious effort to hide myself. 

She noticed, and ran her hands over my chest, sending a shiver through me and landing her hands on my shoulder as she smiled cutely down at me. "Well I wouldn't have guessed. And don't worry, Peri, you're stunning."

I wanted to laugh at that. Me? Stunning? I was chubby at best, probably unhealthy, and although I on occasion could accept the cute compliment… stunning? I wasn't that kind of good looking. However, laughing would mean that her face would drop, that small smile and the living eyes would go away; so instead I blushed and shiver as she planted light loving kisses over my face.

Then a feeling rushed through me. I didn't know what to call it. Affection, maybe? But it sent a thought to my head that I couldn't resist. This whole time Lapis had been the one bringing out noises and undressing me… and the overwhelming urge to have her half naked and whimpering and moaning set a fire in my stomach.

So I gripped my hand in her hair and sat up, kissing her quickly and with a passion. It was a bit satisfying to hear a soft moan after the initial humph of surprise, and she all but melted when I pushed forward more, forcing her into the couch with me above her. I broke the kiss to look at her.

Oh stars…

The look of surprise on her face was priceless, and the blush creeping quickly onto her face at the shock highlighted the freckles I knew she had. And if I had the time I would kiss every one.

But like I said, my urges were very persistent. I kissed her again, scratching at her scalp with one hand, and cupping her jaw with the other. She moaned into my mouth, but I shifted to kiss her neck, causing her to shiver and place her hands on my bare back.

She was squirming in a way, as I licked and kissed at the soft flesh in front of me. Satisfying was an understatement. And the more small sounds and movements she made the more I wanted.

Then I pulled pack with a broken, short inhale- or maybe it was a half moan? When she suddenly dragged her fingernails over my back, sending a shiver of pleasure through me. Holy Shit.

I blushed hard, meeting her half lidded eyes and that smirk that sent more fire through me. "Looks like you liked that."

I groaned, hiding my face in her neck as she laughed. A low but beautiful sound I loved to hear; despite it being in the teasing circumstance. It shook her frame, which reminded me…

I sat up,paused, Then leaned down. I kissed her exposed stomach. It was warm. Her sharp inhale; almost a breath hitch, was felt more than heard, and I kissed again. She huffed. "What are you doing…?" It was quiet and shaky… dare I say… needy?

I didn't know how to explain my thoughts. My urges and overwhelming affections. So I just kept kissing upwards till I met her bra. It didn't last long though; I quickly undid it and tossed it to the floor. I slid my palms over her tanned breasts, before moving up and kissing her lips.

We separated quickly though, and met eyes.

"I love you." She whispered shakily. And for a moment I swore I saw a bit of a tear, and I would've been concerned if not for the smile on her lips.

I smiled back. "You've said that a lot tonight."

"It's true." She huffed. "I wouldn't lie to you."

"I'm not saying you would. Just pointing out this is the third time." I let myself soften. "I love you too." But I paused, running my hands over her nipples again. "L-like I said though… I've never actually done this…"

She shivered, closing her eyes. "Don't worry, love… you're doing amazing. And we haven't even taken our pants off yet." She opened her eyes only to wink.

I blushed, but smiled, still lightly playing. "You're so beautiful…"

"Now that sounds familiar, hmm?" She whispered, moving her hands above her head and letting out a breath. "Night we met…"

"Yeah…" affection filled my chest again, and I kissed her shoulder, then her collar bone. "I… can I take your sweatpants off?"

It seemed she couldn't say it, but she nodded, and although it was a bit awkward having to shuffle back in order to reach and be able to have room to pull them off, neither of us cared. And soon I was staring down at her, nothing but black panties and a blush.

Suddenly she laughed, sitting up and meeting my eyes. "I'm sorry just… can we move to the bed? It's cramped and uncomfortable…" the soft smile and eyes made me smile too. 

"Uh… yeah. Yeah that'd be good."

We shuffled up, looking at eachother and giggling while finding our way toward my room. She beat me to the room, and when I got inside she surprised me and wrapped her arms around my torso from behind. 

She used one to move my head to the left, kissing my lips, while her other trailed lower and undid the button to my jeans. They were sliding down as she moved to kissing my shoulder, and I had to settle for making a small embarrassing sound and shivering. It made me laugh again, and we managed to fall into the bed, both laughing.

"Dear lord we're kinda bad at this." I noted, looking at her. "It's all teasing and kissing."

"It's called foreplay, Peridot."

"Yeah well 40 minutes of it is excessive, don't you think?" I sit up on my elbows, and she turns, setting a hand on my upper thigh with a smirk.

"Is that someone being NEEDY?"

"Lapis I swear to god-" 

She stopped my sentence with a kiss, and traced the edge of my panties before pulling back and meeting my eyes. "We aren't bad. Just… unsure. I won't waste anymore time." It was low, and just as I opened my mouth to ask what she meant, her hand snuck into my underwear and I was forced to whine when she met my clit and slid against my folds. 

"LaPis…" 

She nuzzled and growled lightly into my neck, and inhaled, like absorbing me by scent. It was a strange but not questioned action. Then she was murmuring against my ear as her finger circled my sensitive bundle of nerves.

"You're different. From all the others I've been with…" it was soft, emotional. "... I don't know why… But before this it all felt hot and needy and fake… but this…?" She pulled back, teasing at my entrance. "This is real and I want it to be good…"

I smiled through the pleasure, managing to lift a hand and cup her jaw, just as she pressed her finger into me, watching my face for discomfort or pain. But despite being inexperienced it didn't hurt. It… ached? A full thing, which gave way to a different kind of pleasure I was unsure how to feel about. I just groaned lowly, closing my eyes and biting my lip 

Lapis was back against my neck… when did she straddle me? The ache grew less with each gentle but firm stroke, and I shuddered, gripping her hair harder as a second finger Joined the first and she kissed my neck without a drop off aggression.

I had always imagined you had to have a sort of aggression for an activity that was physical like sex; but Lapis was proving me wrong with every kiss, every touch, and every whisper of unfaultering love that set my body on fire. 

It continued, but after what felt like half an hour of whispers and strokes and even a third finger, I clenched my teeth and made a guttural noise as I came. She slowed, but didn't stop; my shuddering body gently easing back into the bed. "Holy smokes…"

I met a smiling, tired face, that pressed kisses to my face. The hot, searing feeling turned back into a gentle warmth. But my mind; hell maybe even my heart, had already fallen. The complete gentleness and love from the blue haired woman breathing gently into my ear was perfect.

I smiled as her pecks over my face got more light, and giggled, pushing at her shoulders, looking at her again. I opened my mouth to say something sassy, but the words fell flat and I sighed, looking at her. "I love you…"

"Now look who's repeating herself…" she giggled, intertwining her left hand with my right and settling in my chest like before. "I love you too."

"What about you…?"

"We have all the time in the world, don't we? Together? Rest, love." She leaned up to kiss my jaw lightly.

All the time in the world…

I smiled wider.


End file.
